1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a panel and a fabrication method thereof, and particularly to a touch panel and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on different sensing principles, a touch panel can be generally categorized into a resistant touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an optical touch panel, an acoustic-wave touch panel, and an electromagnetic touch panel. The well-known resistant and capacitive touch panels have been extensively applied to display screens of portable electronic products. However, to comply with the market requirements, the touch panel is developed to have light weight and small thickness.
In general, the weight and the thickness of the touch panel can be reduced by thinning the substrate. The stress of the thinned substrates, however, cannot be well alleviated, and the thinned substrates are thus distorted or bent, which leads to deterioration of the reliability of the substrate. As such, during the fabrication or transportation of the touch panel, the touch panel may be damaged by external force, such that the manufacturing yield rate is affected. In addition, since the substrate is thinned, the existing production equipment need be replaced or modified, which significantly increases the manufacturing costs of the touch panel. Based on the above, how to thin the substrate is one of the issues to be resolved immediately in the field of manufacturing the touch panel.